Otra vuelta al sol
by maferpotter
Summary: Serie de drabbles exploratorios en honor a los personajes del universo de Harry Potter separadas según su mes de nacimiento. Participa en el reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [En construcción]
1. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** _El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es una libre expresión artística sin fines de lucro bendecida por la señora Jotaká quién ha admitido ya que le encantan los fanfics._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **ENERO**

9 de enero | Severus Snape

" _Son nuestras elecciones_ _, Harry, las que_ _muestran lo que somos_ _,_ _mucho más que nuestras habilidades._ _"_

Albus Dumbledore

• _|•|•|•_

 _Decisiones_

Tener plena consciencia de porqué eres como eres es tu única fuente de tranquilidad. Sabes que lo que te hace realmente repugnante no es tu físico, sino tu forma de ser. Y eso lo puedes justificar considerando de dónde vienes y qué clase de vida viviste. ¿Cómo no estar lleno de resentimientos cuando casi toda tu vida consistió de abusos y maltratos? Lo _normal_ para la gente como tu es convertirse en lo que tú te convertiste.

 _Entonces,_ meditas iracundo, _¿por qué_ Potter _es tan distinto a ti?_

Cuando reapareció en su vida, tu rencor hizo fácil ignorar las evidencias de la negligencia con la que fue criado, pero _lo que viste en su mente…_ Eso no lo podrías olvidar jamás.

La respuesta te golpea como una bofetada cuando entiendes que, simplemente, él escogió diferente; y mientras miras sus ojos verdes instantes antes de morir, comprendes que tú fuiste el autor de tu propia tragedia.

• _|•|•|•_

* * *

Nota de la autora.

 _Tengo más de un año sin escribir ningún tipo de ficción, pero al ver este reto pensé que era el momento idóneo para retomar este hermoso hobby. Quise escribir este drabble introspectivo sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga, Severus Snape, quien con los años ha sido increíblemente romantizado (inclusive por mí misma). Creo que la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos y sus acciones nos dan espacio para explorar su psiquis desde múltiples ángulos, y este es sólo uno de ellos. Creo que Snape es un personaje fascinante precisamente porque no es el típico héroe, e invito a escritores y lectores que mantengan esa certeza siempre presente._

 _Los comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos, así como los debates y discusiones respetuosas. Un saludo desde este rincón del mundo._


	2. Perverso

**Disclaimer:** _El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es una libre expresión artística sin fines de lucro bendecida por la señora Jotaká quién ha admitido ya que le encantan los fanfics._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **ENERO**

26 de enero | Gilderoy Lockhart

"… _y cada movimiento suyo me ayudaba a esconder y mejorar el oculto sistema de correspondencia táctil entre mi ente enfermo y la belleza de su cuerpo con hoyuelos, bajo el inocente vestido de algodón"._

Tomado de Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov

• _|•|•|•_

 _Perverso_

No fue casualidad que el Sombrero Seleccionador me enviara a _Ravenclaw_. ¡En verdad hay que ser un verdadero erudito para ocultar tu verdadero yo de todos quienes te rodean! Las personas (¡y mis fans particularmente!) creen que me conocen bien: hay algunos que se piensan que soy un timador (lo cual es cierto) y hay otros que se creen que soy un verdadero héroe (que también es cierto). Verán, ciertamente todo lo que escribí en mis libros son aventuras que no viví yo, así que sí, soy un mentiroso. Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Pero sí que soy un héroe. O al menos soy igual de valiente. Verás, acepté el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts aún a sabiendas de que estaría encerrado en un internado con ciento cuarenta niñas. ¡Para el segundo día ya había encontrado a mis siete nínfulas!

¿Tú pensabas que aprendí el hechizo desmemorizador sólo para robar historias para mis libros?

Por favor.

• _|•|•|•_

* * *

Nota de la autora.

 _Nunca podré dejar de imaginar a Lockhart como un pedófilo. Es un head!canon que no me abandona desde tiempos inmemoriales._


	3. Hacinamiento

**Disclaimer:** _El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es una libre expresión artística sin fines de lucro bendecida por la señora Jotaká quién ha admitido ya que le encantan los fanfics._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **ENERO**

30 de enero | Lily Evans

" _Claro que esto sucede en tu cabeza, Harry, pero ¿por qué eso tiene que significar que no es real?"_

Albus Dumbledore

• _|•|•|•_

 _Hacinamiento_

En una alacena debajo de unas escaleras, un niño de cinco años dormitaba. Su tía siempre le decía cosas muy feas, con una voz chillona y llena de desprecio, pero hoy había sido particularmente cruel con él, y el niño no podía entender por qué…

En la privacidad de la hacinada alacena donde sus tíos lo encerraban, el pequeño se hizo un ovillo y, en silencio, comenzó a llorar.

—Eres amado, Harry—susurró de pronto una voz en su mente. Harry, con los ojos cerrados, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una muchacha. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes ( _"¡cómo yo!"_ pensó, sobrecogido) y le sonreía con tristeza—. Mamá te ama, hijo. Mamá está contigo…

Harry, aterrado de despertar, cerró aún más los ojos y casi pudo sentir como su madre le acariciaba la espalda. Al día siguiente no recordaría nada, pero a partir de entonces, las palabras de su tía dolerían menos.

• _|•|•|•_

* * *

Nota de la autora.

 _Me cuesta escribir desde la perspectiva de Lily, por eso decidí dedicarle esta viñeta representándola desde la imaginación (o, mejor dicho, el recuerdo) de su hijo Harry. Creo fervientemente en la explicación de Dumbledore sobre cómo el amor de Lily salvó a Harry del ataque de Voldemort, y pienso que ese mismo amor (que viaja en su sangre y reside en su alma y corazón) es lo que mantiene a Harry como un niño bueno y bondadoso, a pesar de las vicisitudes que vivió en su infancia._


End file.
